Tra-Peng
Playstyle Combat Resilience Support Attachments Synergy Alternative/s Description Pros * Can Stun an enemy within 8" for free at the start of each round * Snares can potentially restrict an enemy model from being involved in the game * Very decent defense for a below average MS model * Almost impossible to target if in cover * Scout + Shadow Walk can potentially have Tra-Peng get to the middle of the board for a single action on turn 1. Cons * Below average MS * Harder to kill than his peers, but still just a typical Bakemono Synergy Tra-Peng is one of the many character Bakemono, and is great in a high rice bakemono Horde. His Snares synergize especially well with [[Zung-Fu|'Zung-Fu']]'s Shadow Tendrils as these two Feats can potentially lock a powerful enemy out of the game. Even if not in a Bakemono Horde, Tra-Peng is quite useful for his free Stun-assignment each turn. To make the debuff last multiple turns, have him work with Bobata and/or Kano. Attachments Idol of the Deep This terrain element may be expensive, but its a great tool for Tra-Peng as his Snares will only cost 1 Ki each time. Place it on the midline, get him to it, stiffle the enemy's movement, and watch the enemy suffer. Tips & Tactics Objective Rush With Scout and Shadow Walk, its possible for Tra-Peng to travel VERY far up the board on turn 1. If given a choice, deploy second so you can use Scout to put Tra-Peng behind Blocking cover so the enemy cannot see him. This will allow him to use Shadow Walk to teleport 3" before performing a 6" run - a total of 13" (more than half the board's length) for only one activation. Use this to get to, an interact with, a mid-field objective on turn 1. Or even run the length of a board edge to get into the enemy's Deployment (for The Messenger or The Envoy) Harrass the Enemy Don't forget that Tra-Peng can give an enemy within 8" a Stun (-1 MS) token at the start of each turn. This costs no Ki to use, and can be done even if Tra-Peng is in Melee (in fact if Tra-Peng starts a turn engaged with an enemy, its sensible to hit THAT enemy with the Stun token to increase your Trapper's survival). Ultimate Camo If you want to protect Tra-Peng, get him into cover. Enemies can still see if there isn't 3" of Cover between the two (meaning it won't always allow you to Shadow Walk), but enemies won't be able to declare Melee, Ranged, or Charge actions against him unless they are within 2". Engage the Enemy Tra-Peng is actually a decent Bakemono to initiate attacks on an enemy as his dodge will force the enemy to re-roll their highest Atk dice (if they even rolled one). Use this to tire an enemy down so you can add an Exhausted penalty to your Stun and Outnumbering debuffs. I could leave, but... Don't be too eager to use Tra-Peng's Side-Step Defense. Its free to use, but leaving an engagement with the enemy means you are giving up the ability to outnumber the target with your allies. That said, if Tra-Peng is at serious risk of being killed (such as being outnumbered himself) it may be wise to use this to make a sensible exit.